


Welcome To I-Mart

by honeysucklevalley



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, He's 126 idk what to tell ya if that upsets ya, Inspiration from labyrinth and interview with a vampire, Kissing, M/M, QUICK MAKEOUTS, Vampires, a vampire who REALLY loved the 80s, cause he's so beautiful, flustered vampire, gentle vampires, honestly mostly david bowie, obvious age gap???, slightly inspired by howl as well, soft monsters, they're so beautiful???, touch starved monsters, yes I am in love with vampires don't laugh at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklevalley/pseuds/honeysucklevalley
Summary: Every town had their problems, that much was obvious. Some towns had sinkholes, or bad weather.Your town had vampires, and a lot of them. You well knew to never trust anyone you met at night, especially one you never saw in daylight.So when you saw them, you ignored it. Pretended you didn't see them and they didn't see you.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Monster/human - Relationship, Vampire/Human - Relationship, vampire/reader
Series: Monster OCs/Reader [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446202
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Welcome To I-Mart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey, babies! It's me, the one who comes and goes waaaaay too often. 
> 
> Also Merry Christmas/Happy New Year! I wasn't here for that and I totally apologize!! I managed to completely cut up my knee, RIGHT before my birthday, so I spent my birthday limping, that was fun. 
> 
> I also got a Nintendo Switch, so, haha, I've sorta been obsessed with that. (unrelated does anyone know someone who would like.....write me a fluffy Bowser/Reader fic.....I'm weak for him....)
> 
> Anyways, here's Julien! He's soft and sweet and ready to be loved. He's originally from France but moved to wherever you live! You're so lucky! 
> 
> I hope you like it, sweethearts. I really pushed myself to write this and I'm really proud! I love you all! Enjoy!! xoxo

Every town had their problems, that much was obvious. Some towns had sinkholes, or bad weather.

Your town had vampires, and a lot of them. You knew well to never trust anyone you met at night, especially one you never saw in daylight.

So when you saw them, you ignored it. Pretended you didn't see them and they didn't see you.

You walked past an alleyway, and caught bright red eyes watching you. Just a fleeting glance, and you saw him hunched over a frail woman. Her throat and chest were covered in blood, eyes wide open. She was still alive.

You met his eyes again, bright and huge. You hurried home.

x

Days later, you saw the woman. She looked perfectly fine. She didn't look frail or pale, but she did have a mark on her neck.

You wanted to ask her what happened, but didn't know how to phrase it. You couldn't phrase it, so you kept walking.

"Wait, you there." You turned and saw her following you, her hand reached outward.

You stopped in your spot. "Yes?"

"You're the one who came by the alleyway, aren't you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah.." You shifted.

"I'm sure you were concerned. But you don't need to be! I was hired."

"Hired....? I don't understand.."

"Alexander hired me, to suck my blood. Vampires aren't so cut-and-dry these days." She drawled. "They don't usually prowl for victims."

"I....I see." You said. You really didn't. None of this made sense, but you didn't pry.

"I'm Elizabeth." She held her hand out, and you hesitantly shook it.

"Y/N..."

She smiled. "You're very pretty. Very classic. Lots of vampires look for that kind of aesthetic."

"Oh, uh, thank you....but I'm not planning on selling my blood..." You said, sheepishly.

"It's not illegal here, you know." She said, walking by your side. "In fact, it's considered very trendy. Helping out those less fortunate than us."

You nodded along. "Yeah, right..." You hesitantly agreed. This girl really was something.

"Well, this is my stop. Think about it, won't you?" She handed you a card, and walked into a luxury hotel with gold doors.

You looked at the card in your hand. You weren't about to become some Jack The Ripper victim, you decided. Still, you pocketed the card. You didn't want to throw the card away in front of her hotel, after all.

You walked to your work, a small 24 hour convenience store. Pay wasn't great, but money was money.

x

It was 2am when a group of rowdy vampires came in. They didn't bother hiding themselves or the blood on their hands. They reminded you of teenagers in Denny's.

They grabbed drinks and snacks, and while none of them really talked to you, they seemed nice enough.

"Here ya go, babe!" One of them said, forking over their credit card. It had the name Azrael Woods on it. The birth year said 1805.

Huh.

You rang him up, bagging their items. "Have a good day, thanks for shopping at I-Mart." You drawled. They waved at you on their way out.

4am came along, bringing another customer. This one was alone. His impossibly light hair was long, with beautiful, beachy curls. His skin was incredibly pale, and he did little to hide the sharp teeth he had. His eyes were a stunning ruby, with reddish-purple bags under them.

You kept your eye on him, despite the fact he was probably very polite and innocent.

He loaded his basket up with energy drinks, coffee, and chocolate cookies.

"Long day?" You asked, as he fiddled with the lighters on the counter.

"Unfortunately." He said. "I work weird hours." His thick French accent was a surprise to you, for some reason.

You laughed. "Oh, tell me about it."

He paid you in cash. His hands trembled so bad he dropped the change you handed back.

"Are you alright, sir?" You asked, stepping around the counter to help.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. I'm just, not having a great day."

You nodded. You wanted to help, but....what could you do?

You bagged his items, watching him every once in a while. He seemed so tired and on edge.

"Thank you for shopping at I-Mart." You said, and he gave you a weak smile.

x

This particular vampire was a regular, you'd learned. He always looked tired and stressed. You two had barely spoken, but tonight he seemed.....especially down.

As he loaded his stuff on the counter, you bit your lip, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Um, hey. I noticed you look...." You trailed off in thought.

"Like a disaster." He finished.

You frowned and shook your head. "You look sad. Uh, I know I'm just some crummy cashier, but I'm also a stranger, so I have no idea what's going on in your life."

He seemed hesitant but nodded. "I'm Julien. Honestly, I, heh, I've been going to therapy and I have a support group I go to, but nothing has helped."

You looked at the clock, and then around the store. "Are you busy right now? I could use some coffee."

x

With the increase of vampires in your town, more shops and restaurants started to stay open later and later.

"So Julien, tell me about yourself." You said, sitting down across from him. He looked very nervous, and from here, you could see he had several facial scars, including one over his lips and one over his eye.

Life had obviously been cruel to him.

"Well, ah....I fought in WWI...that's where I was turned..." He explained. "I watched a soldier have his throat torn out. I couldn't move, I....I was paralyzed with fear. That creature leapt at me, and I....thought I was dead. But I woke up, in a puddle of my own blood."

You nodded, mostly too horrified to speak.

"Everyone I knew was dead. My family, my friends. I....I was dead. Catching up with modern times was so hard for me." He sighed. "Then the next war came along, and I thought I would be helpful. Unfortunately I didn't pass the physical."

"No heartbeat.." You said.

"I still managed to help out. But I'll tell you, one of the most exciting things was hearing the war ended." He smiled, closing his eyes. "I have to say, I quite enjoyed the 50s when it came to music. The Beatles were my favorite. I even got to know them, you know."

"Is that so?" You smiled.

"Mmhm. I also knew Freddie Mercury personally."

"That's incredible.."

He sighed. "But things have gotten so....tiring. I find myself growing so bored and tired...I spent years locked in the psych ward..."

Carefully, you placed your hand over his. He didn't think much about it, giving your hand a squeeze. 

"I've been told some medications help, which I wish I knew before I went through with shock therapy." 

You couldn't help your little gasp. "That sounds horrifying..." 

"It hardly hurt, but it didn't work on me " 

"Julien, I am so sorry you've been through all this." You said, unable to think of anything else to say. 

He smiled apologetically. "I really.....really wish I could have said goodbye to my family though....and....I really wish I had died instead."

You didn't say anything, just rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"Thank you for listening." He said, smiling weakly. "Sorry for just, dumping all my problems on you. God, that's a _great start to this_ _._ "

You chuckled. "It's okay, Julien. Don't worry about it." You properly took his hand and smiled.

"I've been alive for 126 years and you're the kindest person I've ever met." He admitted, almost embarrassed. You'd imagine he'd have pink cheeks, if he could.

"Are you doing anything later?" You suddenly asked. He looked confused.

"Later.....today? No, I don't....oh...OH!" With a flurry of nervous, frantic hand motions, he shook his head. "No! I-I'm absolutely free, anytime, anywhere! D-did that sound desperate?"

You laughed, grasping his hand tight. "No, Julien, you're absolutely _perfect_ _._ "

His face lit up, ruby eyes wide in joy. "Y-you mean it?"

Instantaneously, you decided you didn't want to wait until later to start this off. Instead, you stood up, and leaned across the table to kiss Julien on the forehead.

He was, understandably, confused, until you kissed down his face. Between those gorgeous ruby eyes, atop his perfectly straight nose, and finally, on his pale, soft lips.

His eyes drooped closed immediately, certainly doing nothing to stop you. Instead, pale, long fingers came to find your face, cupping your cheeks.

"Hey! No neckin' in my booths!" The sharp voice quickly separated you two. The owner glared at you two. She was most definitely a vampire herself, and a rude one, at that.

Hurriedly, you slapped money on the table and led Julien out, immediately pressing him against the wall of the cafe, kissing him once again.

You dug your hands into his coat lapels, pulling him impossibly closer, forcing a soft, whimpery moan out of the blond.

The moment you moved away to breathe, he spoke up.

"M-my place?"

You licked your lips in faux thought, before nodding quickly.

x

The ride there via taxi felt obnoxiously long, even though it was less than a five minutes. The second Julien's door was open, your lips were on his. He barely managed to shut the door before you two tumbled onto the couch.

"Julien, I want you to understand," you breathed, kissing him quickly, several times. "I'm not looking to get lucky anytime soon. I just want to kiss you until you forget your problems."

That seemed to snap him out of his dazed, flustered confusion. Slowly, a look of...what, you couldn't say, took over his face. You thought it was some mix of hurt and happy.

"Me...?" He dipped a long finger towards his chest, almost bashfully.

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

You sat up from straddling him, brow raised. You almost laughed, if it weren't for the tears running down his face. Immediately, you took his face into your hands.

"Julien, what's wrong?" You asked softly. "Talk to me, baby..."

He pulled you into his arms, breaking down. Being alone for 105 years had left him hollow, and cold. But the fact he found someone who cared immediately for him, and found him to be a promising and handsome suitor left him in tears.

You ran your fingers through his bouncy, soft curls. There was no doubt, Julien was the single most beautiful man in the world. You knew then and there that you'd _never_ meet anyone quite as stunning as him.

After half an hour or so, Julien had calmed down. Despite that, he hadn't let you go. You were still straddling his lap, arms around his neck. He seemed so perfectly content.

You had your head rested on his shoulder, playing with his hair. Your fingers brushed against his many, dangly earrings, a fashion sense he surely adopted in the 80s.

"Julien, you've got to be absolutely burning up under that coat." You told him. With a nervous look, he lifted you as if you weighed nothing, and removed his coat.

"I....I must admit....I came to your convenience store because I wanted to ask you out..." He said. To your surprise, he was wearing a white button up, exactly like you'd expect a traditional vampire in some silly romance book to wear.

His neck was completely bare, aside from a pretty necklace. The pristine, ivory shirt was practically unbuttoned to his navel, and despite the fact he was clearly embarrassed by it, you stared at him with an open mouth, eyes sparkling at his smooth, pale skin, how his soft, blond curls fell over it.

Actually, you could write an entire BOOK on how gorgeous he looked.

"Do....all vampires wear this..?" You finally asked, fingers sliding under his shirt. He squirmed under your touch, letting out soft, huffy moans.

"No....I, ah, when Labyrinth came out, I was absolutely infatuated with Jareth....so many others were as well, I thought...maybe if I were more like him..."

You kissed him again, relishing in the soft noise he made. You didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence, because you knew you'd end up furious at his previous lovers.

"Julien, you're incredible the way you are." You told him. His eyes lit up again, and instead of kissing you, he pulled you into a tight embrace.

"And I....I would absolutely be willing to become a vampire to be with you." You admitted. Slowly, he pulled away to look at you, ruby eyes open owlishly wide.

"To be with me...." He repeated, like he truly didn't believe you.

You two had only really met several hours ago, but you'd already do anything for him.

He buried his face in your neck and closed his eyes tight. "You'd be mine. You..." He took a stuttering breath. "You're...so wonderful? I can't even get any actual words out."

You laughed, running your fingers through his hair. Okay, a week ago, you would have never let a vampire this close to your neck.

Now? There's no way you'd deny him this.

"What's this?"

You glanced back at what he was questioning. It was the card from the woman from a few weeks ago.

"Oh, some woman gave it to me. She suggested I become a blood bank for vampires."

"....how....how do you feel about vampires?" He asked finally, after several seconds of silence.

You bit your lip. Before, you had been completely wary of them. You'd never speak to one purposely, perhaps out of the silly fear they'd bite.

"I didn't know any, so I had no real thought of them. The minute I saw you, though....I knew you couldn't _all_ be bad." You smiled.

He laughed, a sound you wanted to hear for the rest of your life.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad." He nuzzled your neck, before he let his sharpened teeth graze your soft skin.

" _Julien_!"

You got a loud snort of childish laughter in response. 126 and still acts like a child, who would have guessed?


End file.
